This invention relates generally to orthopedic devices and more particularly to ankle braces for treatment and prevention of ankle sprains.
Generally, there are two types ankle sprains, medial or inside ankle sprains, and lateral or outside ankle sprains. The major portion of such sprains are lateral sprains which result from inversion or a turning in movement of the foot which effects a turning out of the ankle spraining the lateral compartment ligaments ,that support the ankle against turning out. A significant portion of injuries, particularly to athletes, are by ankle sprains. It is common practice to wrap sprain ankles with Ace bandages to immobilize the ankle joint. To effectively protect an ankle by taping usually limits the motion of the ankle to the extent that athletes' performances are impaired. Thus, the availability of a light weight, effective, ankle brace which will properly support the ankle while not unduly limiting its movement and the circulation in the leg of the athlete is highly desirable.
A number of different forms of ankle braces have been described and illustrated in prior United States patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,073,305 issued Jan. 15, 1963, to Ernest R. Biggs, et al, shows an ankle brace including a fabric sleeve fitting along the foot and ankle with a strap arrangement spiraling up the leg and essentially vertical stays inserted in pockets along the leg part of the sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,489 issued July 28, 1981, to Glenn W. Johnson, Jr., shows an ankle brace in the form of a U-shaped stirrup including an encircling strap holding the side pieces together around the leg above the ankle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,793 issued Apr. 5, 1983, to Donald M. Mauldin, et al, shows an ankle brace having a laminated foot member, side members, a number of straps up the leg above the ankle, and cross straps along the foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,927 issued Apr. 16, 1985, to Rick E. Peters, shows an ankle brace having a foot member, a side leg member pivoted at about the ankle level to the foot member, straps encircling the leg above the ankle holding the side member together along the leg, and a cross strap extending from either sides of the foot member over the foot to hold the foot member on the wearer's foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,968 issued May 21, 1985, to Ted J. Greene, et al., shows an ankle brace having a foot plate with side leg members pivoted to the foot plate and using a spiral elastic bandage holding the side members along the leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,394 issued June 18, 1985, to Kjel E. Lindh et al, shows an ankle brace having a foot plate, an ankle sleeve, and connecting straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,054 issued Dec. 3, 1985, to Stephen G. Paulseth, shows an ankle device having a foot plate, a cuff for attachment to the leg above the ankle, and connecting straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,904 issued May 19, 1987, to Max Lerman, shows an ankle brace having a foot plate with side members and a single strap holding the side members along the leg above the ankle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,252 issued Apr. 19, 1988, to Frank E. Friddle, et al, shows an ankle or leg brace having a foot plate and side members attached by pivoted connections to the foot plate with means for locking the position of the side members relative to the foot plate.
Plate U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,229 issued June 28, 1988, to Tom Sutherland, shows an ankle brace having an ankle cuff and a foot piece interconnected by three straps in an angular arrangement between the foot piece along and outside the leg to the cuff.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,686 issued Mar. 7, 1989, to Larry A. Crane, shows an ankle brace made up of a metal assembly which attaches to a shoe and does not use a strap arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,768 issued Sept. 20, 1988, to George E. Crispin, shows an ankle brace having a foot member and side members for either side of the leg pivoted to the foot member by means which allows a fixed angular position of the side members relative to the foot member. Three straps encircling the leg above the ankle and two straps across the foot in front of the ankle are shown.
While the above discussed patented devices provide a number of different approaches to immobilizing an ankle, none are understood to be specifically directed to treating and protecting against lateral and medial sprains, nor do they provide for maximum stabilization of the anterior band used for securing the lateral and medial uprights of the brace to the ankle region.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide a new and improved orthopedic device.
It is another object of the invention to provide a new and improved ankle brace.
It is another object of the invention to provide one form of an ankle brace which particularly protects the lateral compartment ligaments which prevent inversion of the ankle joint.
It is another object of the invention to provide another form of ankle brace which protects the medial compartment ligaments of the wearer.
It is another object of the invention to provide an ankle brace which includes an anterior band providing support and maintaining the lateral spacing of the lateral and medial uprights from the tibia crest.
It is another object of the invention to provide an ankle brace which is simple and lightweight in construction.
It is another object of the invention to provide an ankle brace which may be worn for both protective and therapeutic purposes.
It is another object of the invention to provide an ankle brace which provides maximum protection to ankle using a minimum of straps and other supporting structure.